


Matchmakers

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara is set up on a date by the Legends. She's not expecting it to be Ava Sharpe.





	Matchmakers

“What are you doing?” Sara asks her team. They’re huddling in a corner of the ship where they clearly hadn’t expected to see her.

“Nothing,” they all chorus.

“Okay,” Sara says. “Are you sure?”

“Oh, would you look at the time,” Ray says loudly. “It’s almost 4 local time. Sara, you have plans you should get ready for.”

“I do?” Sara asks.

“Yes. You have a date. We’ve already picked out an outfit too.”

“I don’t need you to schedule my dates! Or pick out my clothes!” Sara says.

“Yeah, you do. You’re lonely. You need to get laid,” Zari says.

“You’re on their side?” Sara asks.

“Just stop arguing and go to the date. You wouldn’t want to disappoint a pretty lady, would you?” Amaya says.

Sara scowls. “Fine. Just to humor you all.”

“Okay. Keep in mind that the date is in a restaurant in an art museum, so it’s pretty nice. Also, we are paying,” Ray says. Nate high-fives him.

“Alright, fine,” Sara says. She decides that she might as well wear the dress her team had picked. They could have chosen something worse than the light green dress Gideon had made for an undercover trip to the 50s. She brushes her hair and puts on the black heels they had chosen.

“Why heels?” she asks Mick.

“She’s really tall,” he says. He doesn’t seem to care.

“Okay. Where do I go?”

Ray smiles and points to a place on the map. “It’s right there.”

“Okay. Let’s get this over with,” Sara says.

Sara walks into the restaurant and stares at one of the waiters.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asks Nate.

He looks heartbroken that Sara hadn’t been fooled by the fake mustache. “I’m just here to make sure you don’t try to leave early. And your seat is in the back, in a booth to the left.”

Sara walks. Her heels click on the floor. She scans the booths for a pretty girl sitting by herself.

She looks back and sees Nate watching her in his waiter costume. She takes a few steps forward and frowns. All of the booths are full, except for one. She approaches the booth and sits down.

“Hi,” she says to Ava.

“Sara? What are you doing here?” Ava asks. She’s wearing a nice suit with a cobalt tie.

“My team told me they had set me up,” Sara tells her. “I decided to humor them.”

Ava frowns. “Gary told me he had found me a girlfriend.”

“So they worked together to set us up?” Sara says.

“It would appear so,” Ava says.

“Also, Nate is pretending to be one of the waiters, so if we leave early, he’ll know.”

Ava sighs. “So we’re stuck here?”

“Yeah. But Ray said the Legends are paying, so we might as well enjoy the free food.”

Nate walks over with glasses of water.

“Mademoiselles,” he says with an exaggerated French accent. “Can I get you anyzhing to drink?”

Sara makes eye contact with Ava for a second and shrugs.

“Yes, can I have something fruity?”

Nate makes a recommendation, and Sara nods.

Ava asks for something strong. Nate taps his fancy pen on a paper and writes down their orders in cursive.

“So,” Sara says. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been alright. Business as usual. What about you?”

“Not bad. We’ve been looking through some unanswered mysteries in history. Without influencing them. Just studying,” Sara says.

“Hmm. That sounds more fun than mounds of paperwork.”

“Yeah. I’ve never really appreciated history as much as I do when we’re putting it back together.”

“What’s the coolest time you’ve been to?” Ava asks.

“Prehistory. Everything is so calm there.”

“Wow,” Ava says. “I don’t get to do much field work unless there’s a high-level anachronism.”

“Well, I could bring a 21st century predator into the past. I’m sure they’d send you then.”

“Maybe another time,” Ava says. Sara mentally congratulates herself as Ava cracks a smile.

“We have all the time in the universe.”

Nate brings their drinks and writes down their food orders. He winks at Sara.

“So Gary was in on this too?” Sara asks. “I never thought he could be this cunning.”

“Neither did I,” Ava admits. “He’s not a bad agent, he just doesn’t tend to think of things on his own.”

“Evil Mastermind Gary,” Sara jokes.

“Where did you get your dress?” Ava asks.

“Gideon made it months ago for a trip to the 50s. For some reason, my team picked it out for me.”

“You look very nice,” Ava says.

“Thank you. So do you. I love your hair down.”

Sara reaches across the table and runs her hand through Ava’s hair. She thinks she can see Ava blush.

“So do you live around here?” Sara asks.

“Yeah. I live across from the animal shelter a mile away. I volunteer there when I’m off of Bureau business.”

“That sounds fun,” Sara says.

“Yeah. I haven’t been able to go as much. The Bureau has been really busy.”

“I could go with you sometime,” Sara offers. “Just, like, to meet the animals.”

“I’d like that,” Ava says.

Nate brings them a basket of bread. Sara looks down at it.

“Is it just me, or did Nate steal a slice?”

“I think he did!” Ava says. She laughs. Sara thinks about how pretty she looks when she laughs.

Ava spreads butter on the bread. Sara takes a drink.

“You know, I don’t think I’m going to be able to let the Legends pay for anything tonight,” Ava says.

“No? Why not?” Sara asks.

Ava puffs out her chest. “A gentleman always pays on the first date. We can make them cover us next time.”

Sara smiles. “Very chivalrous, Ms. Sharpe. Maybe I can take you to Europe in 1610 and you can court me properly.”

“It would be my honor,” Ava says.

Sara can see Nate watching them as she leans over and kisses Ava on the cheek. Sara doesn’t expect to be sleeping in the Waverider tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I have received requests recently and they make me so happy! Send me more at my Tumblr lesbianagentavasharpe


End file.
